shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shichibukai vs. Akatsuki Part 2
Predicted by: Imhungry4444 *jinbe, in his fishman karate stance, is staring down kisame who is standing infront of an akatsuki cave on top of the water* Jinbe:....................... Kisame:.....................this bores me,*pulls his sword out* lets get the party started..RAAAAAAAA *kisame lunges at jinbe* Jinbe:*standing firm in his stance*........................... Kisame: eat my sharkskin sword *kisames sword unwraps and is heading straight at jinbe* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kisames slice hits jinbe dead on* ..................... Kisame: how did that fee.......WHAT? *kisames sword has hit jinbe but he is still in his stand and didnt falter* Jinbe: what did you do with the shark? Kisame: what? Jinbe: what happened to the shark that was made into this sword? Kisame: hell like i would know, this sword was made a while b- BOOM!!!!!!! *jinbe swiftly punches kisame in the face which knocks him back* Kisame:*getting up and wiping off his face* hehehehehe that was pretty good. but it was a cheap shot Jinbe:*with an angry face* i can feel the soul of the animal used to make that sword Kisame: huh? Jinbe: the second it made contact to my skin i felt its cries. i felt its pain. i felt everything it went through in its life-time and its life-time before being made into this.....thing Kisame: so you know? then theres no point in hiding it *kisames sword completely loses all of its bandages and is in its released form* Jinbe: how could you do that to your own kind? Kisame: my own kind? what the hell are you talking about moron? this sword was made to do one thing and one thing only.*with a psychotic face* KILL Jinbe:*with a serious face* then you leave me no choice.*points at mihawk who is lying on the shore* mihawk, i suggest you get out of here..... Mihawk:..................... Jinbe:*with an even seriouser face* im going all out Kisame: hehehehehe good, ill go all out too.(hmmmmm weird, when i struck him it didnt feel like my samehada was draining his chakra. so these guys dont have chakra? i guess thats how that guy beat itachi). hey tubby, what are you exactly? Jinbe:*appearing behind kisame* your worst nightmare BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jinbe attempts to strike kisame but his punch is blocked by kisames sword* Samehada: GHA Jinbe: you use your own ally as a shield? how dishonorable Kisame: hehehehe its my sword, i can do whatever i want with it Jinbe: rrrrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA *jinbe continues to push forward with his blocked punch* Kisame:*being pushed back* what? your pretty strong Jinbe: Samehada Shotei *jinbe suddenly propels kisame back with his fist that was being blocked* Kisame: bastard Jinbe: Yarinami *jinbe hurls a water spear at kisame* Kisame: hehehe now your speaking my language *kisame starts to perform hand signs* Kisame: Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks *kisame sends five water sharks at jinbe with two being taken out by jinbes spear* Kisame: hehehe 3 got through, thats good enough Jinbe: raaaaaaaaa *jinbe is being attacked by the water sharks and his being bitten up while striking them back* Kisame: NOW FOR THE DOOZY*again performing hand signs* Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave *kisame spits out a large amount of water, covering the entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. the water then forms into a giant orb* Kisame:*fused with samehada* hehehehehe now this is more like it BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! *the 3 sharks that attacked jinbe are seen being knocked back and disappear* Kisame: huh? Jinbe:*all bloodied up* you made a bad choice in fighting me in here Kisame: oh? so you can breathe underwater Jinbe: what gave it away? Kisame: hehe dont be a smartass, your still gonna die *both kisame and jinbe stare eachother down and prepare for an underwater battle* ............................ Jinbe: HMM *jinbe zooms straight at kisame* Kisame: so your coming to me? how unusual Jinbe:*cocking his fist back* RAAAAAAAAAA Kisame:*zooming in at jinbe with his mouth open ready to bite him* feeding tim- *jinbe lands a clean punch to kisames face and sends him zooming throughout the giant water orb* Jinbe: you underestimated my speed. i am a fishman, i can move as fast as any fish in the ocean and even faster Kisame:*recuperating* hehehehe i guess i did. this is the first time ive met an even match in my playing field. this should be interesting Jinbe: please keep your personal stuff out of this. i want this to be a fair fight kisame: fair? ill show you fair*starts performing more hand signs* Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks *kisame creates a thousand water sharks* Jinbe:*with a serious face* is that all? Kisame: hehehe i like your attitude, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! *all the water sharks at once attack jinbe* Jinbe:*getting into a fisman karate stance and closes his eyes*................................... Kisame: HAHAHAHA YOUR DEAD, I GUESS YOU MIGHT AS WELL CLOSE YOUR EYES *jinbe suddenly opens his eyes and swims straight the shark army* Kisame:*with a shocked face* what? *as kisame zooms at the shark army, the sharks completely envelope him on all sides and cover him completely* ................................... Kisame: hehehehe what a waste, he coulda atleast said good-by.............. Jinbe: Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro *in the middle of the shark frenzy, a massive torrent of water starts to spiral around and around taking out hundreds of sharks by the second* Kisame: what is this? Jinbe:' Kairyu Ipponzeoi' *suddenly the water torrent shoots up out of the top of the giant water orb despelling the giant water orb and making it smaller by pumping out all the water* Kisame: shit *kisame starts to swim out of the giant water orb and when he gets out he defuses from samehada* Kisame:*panting* that................son of a.............*picking up his sword* where'd he go? Jinbe:*walking through the water raining from the sky* you use that living creature like a tool for your own benefit and amusement. Kisame: now what are you on about? its a sword. thats what it is and thats what it'll be used for, for the rest of its life. SO DONT LECTURE ME YOU FAT PIECE OF LARD Jinbe:*gets in a fishman karate stance* lets end this............................... Kisame: hehehehe i couldnt have said it better myself ................................................ Kisame: LETS DO THIS *starts to pull off a bunch of hand signs* Jinbe:*standing firm in his stance* hmmmmmmmmmm Kisame:*jumps up high in the sky*''' Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique''' *kisame creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward, sending it to attack jinbe* Jinbe: Jinbeizamegawara Seiken *jinbe lunges at the gigantic water shark and clashes with it with a immensly powerful straight punch* Jinbe: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kisame: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jinbes punch and kisames watershark cause an immense explosion of water causing an earthquake in the process* ...................................... *as the smoke clears jinbe is on his knees panting with kisame barely getting up with his sword in his hand* Kisame:*barely walking towards the downed jinbe* he..he..he....your pretty good tubby....but not good enough Jinbe:*trying to get up but cant* ra........ra.......*panting* your..........your gonna finish me off arent you Kisame:*still barely walking toward jinbe* thats a stupid question..........ofcourse im gonna kill you, im gonna carve you up Jinbe:*falling unconscious*.............................. Kisame:*stopping infront of the downed jinbe and pointing his sword at him* your a tough cookie, but i guess thats the way the coo- *out from kisames chest a sword blade comes out* Kisame: wa? *in back of kisame, mihawk has stabbed kisame through the chest with his sword* Kisame: you bastard Mihawk: i owe him one Kisame: GHA *falls to the ground dead* Mihawk:*falls on his butt to the ground and takes a deep breath*.................. ?????: well that was fun to watch Mihawk: whos there? *in the tree doflamingo is sitting against the tree on a branch* Doflamingo: fufufufu take it easy hawk-eye, im just trying to have some fun Mihawk: what are you really doing here? Doflamingo: fufufu the same thing you are, but i wouldnt worry about that right now. we've go company Mihawk: huh? *two figures appear out of the woods walking towards the shichibukai. who are they and what do they want?* TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fight Prediction